Having Lived Your Life
by Xakinera
Summary: If you, like Flora, grew up in a small village and had to suffer from prejudice and poverty, then realized that this wasn't what you were born with, that someone else was living YOUR life, what would you do? T for possible later chapters.
1. Prologue

**So,just to let people know, this is totally AU, okay? No royalty or magic, and the characters are older and their roles may be shifted and stuff. Plus some might have been cut out. And Riven and Darcy might be slightly OOC, what with being related to...well, kind of…never mind!**

Prologue

"She's not my daughter!" the man roared. His victim flinched as if physically struck.

"She is," she replied quietly.

"Don't defy me, woman! She has no birthmark. No birthmark. I bring you all the way out of the countryside so I can take a look at my girl and this is what I get?" A vein in his forehead looked as though it were about to pop as he continued to get himself worked up.

"Shhh," the woman said desperately. "I know we're outside, Victor, but she might hear. If you would just please-"

"Mom?" A little girl stepped out of the house. "What birthmark are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Flora," the woman said quickly, still in hushed tones. "Your hair's still wet. Dry it."

"A birthmark," Victor thundered, not to be led astray, "that should be on your stomach!"

Flora frowned. "I don't have one, daddy. But I know a girl at school who does."

Victor suddenly lowered his voice and leaned in close to Flora. "You do?"

Flora nodded slowly, backing away slightly. "Her name's Darcenia, but everyone calls her Darcy, and-"

Victor narrowed his eyes as Flora's mother closed hers in a silent prayer. "Where does she live?" he interrupted.

"63 Gilbert Road."

Victor laughed insanely and ruffled Flora's light brown hair in the closest he could get to affection. "Good girl," he said, and went in pursuit of Darcenia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darcenia, is it?"

She shook her head, her brown curls fall over her face. "Nobody calls me that. My name's Darcy."

Victor shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. "Where are your parents, child?" he asked the little girl, baring his teeth in a twisted grin.

Darcenia stared up at him apprehensively. "They're not here."

"Good. May I come in?"

"No," she replied, trying in vain to block the entrance. "This is my house. You're not allowed here."

Victor belted a little laugh and shoved her aside, ignoring her indignant protests. He walks into the living room, with Darcenia in tow, and looked around. They were very rich folk, with a lot of comforts, just like how he planned to live. He sank into the leather couch and rested his legs on the coffee table, enjoying the luxury, and keeping one eye always on Darcenia.

She frantically pulled at his hand, trying to make him get up. "This is my house, my family's sofa. You can't sit there. Get up." She finally grew tired and was content to sit on a wooden chair nearby and glaring at him.

He sat up straight and looked her dead in the eye. She looked so much like him, and so _un_like her stupid mother. "You want to order me around?"

"This is mine," she repeated resolutely. "You can't sit here."

"Do you know who I am?" he snarled. "Do you want to know who I am??"

"No!" she said loudly, starting to get aggravated. "I don't want to know anything. You're not supposed to be here. Get out!"

His patience snapped in two, Victor stood up, and grabbed the girl by the waist. She kicked and screamed and struggled but it was no use. They were alone. He brought her into the bathroom, held her face up in the mirror, and pressed his own against it for her to see.

"There!" he whispered. "We are exactly alike. You are my daughter! And I have proof! The birthmark you have will prove it!"

Darcenia was quiet.

He dragged her back to the living room and stared at her. "_You're_ not supposed to be here. And once I prove it, this family you have isn't going to want you around anymore. Oh no. They'll want their real daughter, and I have her in my possession. Make one false move and I can take everything you have and break it on my knee."

Darcenia stood there, contemplating. She seemed like an intelligent girl, no more than ten. She left the room for a few minutes and came back with a piggybank. "I'll give you all my money," she said, trying to sound meek.

Victor shook his head. She was trying to bribe him, bribe him to keep silent. He knew she was smart. "That's not going to be enough."

Darcenia left again and scurried back with a jewelry box. Not waiting to see his reaction, she came back with a knife and a fresh mango. She started cutting it. Victor's smile turned into a grin. He wasn't sure when the parents would be back but it didn't matter. For a short period of time, he was going to enjoy the lavishes of having a maid.

Once she finished slicing up the mango and placing them in orderly pieces around the plate and clearing the skin into a wastebasket, a strange, determined look came about her face. Her expression and grip on the knife hardening, she brought it down on the left side of his face.

He yelled in shock and outrage. She meant to murder him! They were more alike than he thought. Howling in a mad combination of disbelief and mirth, the attack having barely grazed his cheekbone, he stared at her with new eyes. "You really are my daughter," he intoned softly.

He then proceeded to shove her to the ground as hard as he could. He felt her yelp in surprise. He quickly snatched the knife from her and raised it so she couldn't reach it, even if she was to get up.

It was at this moment that her grandmother arrived. He glanced at he doorway, the gash in Darcenia's forehead and the knife in his hand. He dropped it with a clang and bolted.

**(Tell me, was that too extreme? Darcy is sort of cruel in here, but then again, look at her father. Plus she still keeps her personality from the show. The one thing to get out of this is that Flora and Darcy's parents got them mixed up at the hospital.)**

_TWELVE YEARS LATER_

"She looks like mom," Riven said simply. "What she looks like in the pictures, that is."

"Yes," Odessa said softly, thinking of her lost daughter. "I understand. Bring her here this afternoon."

"Bring who here this afternoon?" Darcy inquired. "A new girlfriend? Good for you, Riven. I never liked that Japanese girl. She had too much attitude."

"'That Japanese girl,'" Musa said from behind, gritting her teeth and balling her fists, "is right here, and going out for lunch with Riven today."

Darcy glanced uncaringly at her before saying, "Oh. Too bad," as her mind worked furiously to break them up, like it had since the day he brought her home without his sister's consent.

Musa growled in an undertone. Oh, how she hated that woman! She didn't know why Riven and Odessa gave in to her every time. He seemed so arrogant and sure of himself at school. She, herself, was the only decision he made without his sister's approval.

"Be nice, Darcy," Odessa said absently.

Darcy's tone immediately became fakely sweet and innocent. "Of course, grandma. I'm just trying to do the best for Riven. I have to go anyway. There're some things I have to do."

"Weren't you supposed to help her with her garden?" Musa asked in a superior voice. "I had to do it last time."

"That's right, Darcy," Odessa said with a small frown, remembering.

Darcy pulled a face. She despised manual labor. "But _grandma_," she protested, using the whiny voice she had perfected when she was ten. "I promised Kyler." She managed to give Odessa a pleading look without showing any true emotions.

Odessa smiled and shook her head wearily. "I suppose, just this once, Musa can cover for you. I'm sure she's free."

"Just this _once_?" Musa asked incredulously.

"Thank you, grandma!" Darcy chirped.

She gave Musa another look of distaste as her grandmother went into the kitchen, who duplicated one of her own, before she left.

"Riven," Musa said, exasperated, once Darcy was gone, "why do you always let her have her way?"

Riven sighed and put an arm around her. Musa, I'm really sorry."

"Why?" Musa persevered. "She _knew_ we had plans. Why do the both of you let her run the house?"

"I told you this before," Riven said. "She was two when mom died. And it was because of me. I owe it to her to make sure I never get in her way."

"Which also includes being her lapdog?" Musa inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"Look, can we just get going?"

Musa glared down at him from her combat boots haughtily. "Weren't you paying attention at all? I have to help Odessa water her plants!"

"Musa, don't be that way!" Riven said. "And what do you mean, I'm her lapdog?"

Completely uncharacteristically, Musa sneered. "Oh please. She snaps, and you jump. Same with Odessa. You'd think your whole lives revolve around one bitchy woman!"

"Musa!" Riven cried. "Grandma will hear you!"

"I don't care!" Musa yelled, letting off steam. "I'm getting out of here. Why don't you go water Odessa's plants if you owe Darcy so much?"

She stormed out, furious. Ever since the first day she and Riven met, everything constantly had to be convenient for his _sister_, or had to be fine with his _sister_. She had held her tongue for a while but what she had seen in this family was _pathetic_.

Darcy peered out from her car window and snickered at Musa's hostile form. Still laughing slightly, she drove down to the hospital to pop in on Kyler.

**I know people probably seem very OOC right now (especially Musa, but if you were her, I swear you'd be crabby too) and 22-year-old Flora is nowhere to be seen but she is mentioned. :)**

**I feel like I must warn people though. I'm going to work on this really hard for maybe a week and then slack off. Plus I'm moving in the summer so I won't have too much time to update. And I have TONS of other fics I'm working on that I am slightly behind in. I've had rather successful stories and neglected ones before and I really hope this one will be enjoyable somewhere down the road…**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG my computer got a virus and I lost everything on it!! My half-finished chapters, my namebank, my online diary, my essays, my powerpoint projects, my bookmarks, everything! I might never get them back! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???? I'm using my mom's computer right now and her keyboard is screwed up.**

**LadyNightSky: Yeah, I've always been taught proper grammar is important. Sometimes I'd get paranoid and read over something a million times, post it, then later realize I forgot to capitalize something or misspelled a word. Darcy's dad will be an antagonizer but I'm not sure if I'll have him as the main one or die in some freak baboon accident in a safari park and make Darcy the key evil one. :D**

**Starlit Phantomess: Wow, I never thought other people thought there was importance in grammar as well. I would read a really good story and they won't have commas in the quotations or something and it would just look really weird. Riven and Darcy aren't real siblings of course but they've lived like it. Poor Riven. In order to give Musa the role she was...well, given, I figured I had to make Riven suffer for a while. He and Darcy didn't date so much as she mind-controlled him. Nope, no RivenxFloras here. It's a bit of FloraxOCxDarcy in the beginning and FloraxHelia in the end.**

**PhoebeTheQueenfDragons: Well, I aim to please:)**

Chapter One (I can't think of a name for it right now. Still in mourning stage)

You would be responsible for the cooking and cleaning generally," Odessa said. "You're expected to be here straight after school. Would that be all right, dear?"

"Please, ma'am," came the soft reply. "It's Flora."

"Very well. Then you are to call me Odessa. 'Ma'am,' makes me feel old."

Flora offered a small smile and a nod but did not speak. Riven had been right. She _did_ look like her daughter, Odessa though with an inward sigh.

Just then, Darcy sauntered in from her room, as if she hadn't been eavesdropping. "Hello, grandma," she said nonchalantly. "Who's this?" Her eyes traveled malevolently up and down Flora's frame, giving her the once over, a smirk tugging at her glossed lips.

Flora fingered the sleeves of her white blouse nervously. Something about this girl made her feel apprehensive. "It's very nice to meet you," she said with some sincerity. She shouldn't make assumptions based on first impressions.

Darcy stared at her with obvious distaste. "Are you the new maid?" she asked condescendingly.

"Now, now," Odessa reprimanded. "No need to be rude." Darcy flinched as if she had been physically struck.

Darcy pursed her lips, swallowing a retort. She wasn't a fool like the rest of them. This couldn't be a coincidence. She had seen that picture of her mam a thousand times, all the while knowing that her real mother was out there, perhaps even _alive_. She narrowed her eyes maliciously. "I'm sorry, grandma," she said swiftly. "But please, don't you think I could put her to good use? I'd really like my room cleaned and I've been _so_ busy lately..." She batted her eyes.

Odessa smiled, softening immediately. "I don't see why not. Any objections, Flora?"

Flora shook her head meekly. "Of course not. I'd been happy to."

Darcy's lips twitched as she was forced to contain yet another smirk. "Good," she said, sounding satisfied. "Come with me." She led Flora to her room and slowly closed the door. Then, she promptly perched herself on her chair by the window.

Flora looked around curiously. It was fairly glam, with the newest styles of clothing strewn all over the floor, some posters peeling off the wall, and a tilted mirror hanging above the bedside table. "Where would you like me to start?" she asked quietly.

Darcy barely glanced at the sloppy mess she had quickly made a few minutes ago. "I didn't drag you in here to clean my room," she said primly. "Who knows what a country girl like yourself would do with my belongings?"

Standing in the middle of the room, it was obvious Flora didn't belong there. She wore more conservative clothes, and even though her house was small, she managed to keep it orderly. She wondered why Darcy was so careless about her surroundings, but thought it wouldn't be polite to ask. "Oh," she replied, not knowing what else to say. "I'd best get going, then."

"Oh no you don't," Darcy said. Flora froze. "I see how you're sucking up to my grandma," she began, ever the hypocrite. "I'd just like you to know that if I wanted to, I could have you fired right now. This family is mine, it is dominated by me."

Flora didn't answer. There wasn't much you could say to that and she was never good at being assertive. Darcy stood up. "You won't be able to worm your way in that easily. The only reason you're even here right now," she paused for effect, "is that I haven't had my fun yet. When I'm through with you, you'd be begging me to release you. You can go now," she added.

Knowing an enemy when she saw one, Flora slinked away, pondering her predicament. She bade Odessa goodbye, thanking her for the position, and left the house, all the while wishing she had put on a braver front. Sometimes she didn't even like herself. Maybe she'd feel better if she talked to Kyler. He was so sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kyler," Darcy chirped. "What are you up to, today?"

Kyler blinked uncomfortably. "What do you want?" he asked wearily.

Darcy smiled. "Well..." she said coyly, dragging out the word as if it had more than one syllable. "If you have any free time on your hands, how about lunch?"

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the fourth time he'd made this speech, Kyler said, "Look, I've told you again and again, I have a girlfriend. You're a very nice girl and I hope you find someone special but you have to stop showing up at work and stop leaving me fresh fruit in my office, okay? It's distracting and I can't take it. I don't deserve it."

Darcy paled. "You mean you didn't appreciate the gifts?" she asked stiffly.

"No, of course I did-" Kyler began.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," Darcy snapped.

Kyler gritted his teeth. "I have a girlfriend, do you hear? I'm unavailable."

Darcy stared at him. "Fine," she said cooly, and left, fuming. As she started her car, she suddenly wished that Flora girl was home. She wanted to inflict pain on something, but everyone she could think of was out of range. For the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he acted like nothing happened!" Musa finished, pausing to suck in some air.

"That is an outrage," Stella declared in her high-pitched voice, flipping her blonde hair expertly over her shoulder.

"I don't know," Bloom said thoughtfully. "Don't you think you were a bit too hard on him?"

Musa stuck out her chin stubbornly. "No way. I am sick of him and his family. His sister is so evil. I can't believe they're related. They don't even look alike!"

"If that's the case," Tecna suggested lightly, "maybe she was switched at birth and originally the daughter of a couple of farmers out west."

"I wish," Musa sighed. "She's just so controlling."

"Maybe she has narcissism," Tecna said. "It's a personality disorder. The sufferer is selfish, self-centered, and puts everyone else's needs below theirs."

"I think she has major ego problems," Stella said absentmindedly. "I saw her once. I could have sworn she was a child of Satan."

"That and mental health issues," Musa retorted. "I have never known anyone quite like her. So cruel and heartless. She doesn't even take that guy she likes seriously."

"But still," Bloom pressed, "it shouldn't matter what a guy's family is like, as long as he's the right guy."

Musa gave her a sour look. "You never met Darcy," she said simply. "She's a witch."

"She can''t be that bad," Bloom said being...well, Bloom. "Can she?"

**A year's worth of memory, flushed down the drain. Stories, chapters, papers, gone. That story I wanted to publish with the character charts and elaborate names of which I don't remember most of anymore? Sayonara. My poems I worked so hard on to put into my very first PowerPoint? Au Revoir! A demain! And what's more, my dad is being SO inconsiderate. My memories are important to me. It was always nice knowing they were there to look back to. Now they're going to die because some stupid father is so stupidly pigheaded and sucks at computers and some stupid bored to death LOSER somehow fed a stupid virus to my computer. I'd rather have a computer twice as slow just so I can get those memories back. They're priceless and they'll never be replaced. All in all, it's over a hundred pages worth of essence going byebye. Tu es bete, pere et maintenant, je deteste toi. Tu ecoutes? Je deteste toi!**

**Sorry I'm burdening you guys with all my stupid problems but I am really pissed because my dad STILL didn't bring my computer home (because he's being even more of a git lately than usual) and my mom's STINKS I tell you. The pages randomy go back so I have to type stuff over and over again because I don't save it every two sentences. Computers really stink, especially if you're no good at them and somehow revolve your lfie around them.**

**I'm not sure if stuff is spelled right by the way, or if it should be capitalized but this computer's Microsoft Word has no Dictionary and the Spell Check is a little...screwed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not one of my best chapters. Sorry, I got stuck. Any ideas for Darcy to make anybody else in general's life miserable are always welcome.**

**LadyNightSky (puts on guilty face): Uh...yeah, it was. Wow, I went back and looked and there WAS tons! I fixed most of them though. I hope I got them all. Yeah, the characters are coming in nicely. I'm thinking about Darcy's next evil act. Her first, when you think about it.**

**PhoebeTheQueenfDragons:) (does happy dance, stops, pretends to look embarrassed, and shuffles along)**

Chapter Two

"Musa?"

Musa turned her head to the doorway. "What is it, Stella?"

"_Riven_'s here to see you," Stella replied, a smirk pulling at her carefully glossed lips.

Musa frowned. "Tell him I don't want to see him."

Stella stepped into the room. "Come on, Musa," she said. "So he has a controlling sister. Bloom had a point you know. Are you really going to let her get in the way of you two? You know that's what she wants." Something intelligent-sounding coming from Stella. Musa shook her head. What was the world coming to?

"Well she can have what she wants," Musa declared. "I can't believe they let him back in the dorms after school hours."

"I said he could," Stella answered simply. "Are you really telling me you're going to let Darcy get her way again?"

Musa pursed her lips, glaring. "She's going to, one way or another."

"And she will if everyone she meets has your determination. And you're not helping Riven at all."

Musa stared up at Stella, contenting herself with asking her if she was insane. "Earth to Stella. My goal isn't to help him any, it's to give myself a fresh start. I'm through with them."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "There must have been something that made you stick with him for so long."

"You're wrong," Musa insisted. "Now go."

Stella sat on Musa's bed in exasperation. "Do you really think it's fair for him to be stuck with _her_ for the rest of his life without a chance to stand up for himself?" Another gem of wisdom from Stella. She must be on a streak. Still, Musa had to admit she was somewhat right.

"Fine," Musa said grudgingly. "Tell him he can come in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy braided, then unbraided her hair, just barely managing to keep herself from yanking it off of her head. She was squirming with impatience by the time that Flora _finally_ decided to arrive to cook the dinner, _late, _thanks to Riven's lousy driving skills. She didn't want to know how that boy got a driver's liscence. She had quickly surmised that dinner was the main meal of the day and effortlessly supplied a good number of ways to ruin it. She took her hairbrush and studied the hairs closely. The shade could easily pass for the ones on Flora's head and the length was approximately the same. Pulling off a few strands, she waited until Flora was immersed in her cooking and slinked in, pasting an angry look on her face. "Where is it?" she demanded.

Flora looked up, surprised. Darcy snickered inwardly. The girl dressed like a poor politician's wife. A politician's wife who's chores were being interrupted by Nazis. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

Darcy's eyes flickered to the doorway, as if wondering if someone had heard from the living room, just to let Flora know that she meant what she had said the day before. "You know what I mean," she said, raising her voice drastically. "When you were cleaning my room yesterday. I had an amber necklace lying on my desk. It's gone now. You could have easily done it."

"What's going on?" Riven inquired, sticking his head in the doorway. Flora turned in his direction, a hint of fear reaching her eyes. Darcy slipped the long hairs in the soup pot and quickly pulled her hand back. She spotted a pepper shake and grabbed it, spouting black flakes into their evening meal.

She turned to Riven, who's eyes were on Flora, and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, dear brother. There is a stolen valuable on the new maid here, somewhere."

Riven frowned. "What?"

"She stole my jewelry!" Darcy cried, spreading out her hands like a drama queen of some sort. " No doubt she was nothing but scum since the day she was born. She's probably been stealing since she was in diapers."

"Don't call her that!" Darcy narrowed her eyes dangerously at Riven, who looked as though he realized he had made a mistake by opening his mouth.

"What did you just say?"

"I hired her, and she hasn't done anything wrong." Riven said in defence. "Why are you out to get her?"

Darc flung her shoulders back and took a step forward, daring Riven to say more. "Didn't you ever think," she whispered in a voice like poisoned chocolate, "that maybe, I'm out to get her _because_ you hired her?"

"If I'm causing trouble-" Flora began, trembling.

"It's not you, Flora," Riven interrupted quietly. "Look, Darcy, you're going to have to let me grow up some time. What's wrong with me making the decisions for a change?"

Darcy smirked. "Nothing," she said again. "But I think you're becoming rebellious, starting to get big ideas-"

"So I got us someone who can help grandma get by in her old age, are you going to kill me?" Riven exclaimed.

Darcy's face was contorted in a pure primal rage. "You," she said, jabbing a stiff finger in his direction, "you are going to wish I had by the time I'm through with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyNightSky: So do I. I didn't come up with it yet. But I will eventually. I sort of did but I don't know how it'll work out.**

**PhoebeTheQueenfDragons: Okay, okay! Sorry it's taking a while.**

**zodiac dragonHatori: Yes I am! All my other W.I.T.C.H. fan friends are laughing at me. Well, not really, but they don't like it and the creepy messages just bounce right off of them. I don't know how they do it. Reckon it'll work if I wear a helmet or is it too late? **

**That's creepy. Poor babies. And parents. Well, I hope not every single one of those mishaps are as screwed up as mine! If they are, drama statistics of the world will go way up.**

Chapter Three

Riven knew better than to say anything to Odessa during dinner. She would never believe him. For all he knew, this was what Darcy wanted so she could boost her status in front of Odessa even more. Besides, there was no need to upset his grandmother. He felt appalled with himself that he hadn't realized what a beast his sister was. He was starting to see her in a new light.

He studied her closely. The way she flipped her hair back with a smirk. The way she shimmered through life like a butterfly as if she knew no ugliness in the world. The way she tilted her head revoltingly and mouthed off make-believe events of the day to charm Odessa and pass snide comments about Flora's food, which he strongly suspected she had tampered with.

"I thought I specifically expressed my dislike for pepper," Darcy cried again. "And what is that, grandma?" She gestured with a fork.

Odessa looked down at her plate. "What is what, dear?"

Darcy pointed to a sliver of hair entwined with the carrots. "That is disgusting!"

"I'm very sorry," Flora began, sounding truly apologetic. "I suppose I should be more careful."

Darcy sighed almost exasperatedly. "Oh, it's all right, I _suppose_," she said condescendingly. "I _suppose_ all country bumpkins are the same. I don't hold your origin against you, Flora."

Flora lowered her head and kept her eyes directly on her plate and concentrated on eating. Riven stood up. "I'm done, are you?"

Flora looked up, and finally realized he was talking to her. "Can't stand the food either, can you, brother?" Darcy asked.

"Quite the contrary, sister," Riven replied, trying to unclench his teeth. "It was very well-prepared. Flora, you should be leaving." He felt it was his responsibility to get the girl out of the house as soon as possible - and away from Darcy.

Flora stood up as well. "Yes."

"Let me walk you out." Before she could protest, he started towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow, dear!" Odessa said blithely.

"You too," Flora replied. Darcy sneered.

Once they were out of earshot, Flora said quietly, "You didn't have to do that."

"I got you into this," Riven said resolutely. "Gosh, Musa was right. She's a monster."

"Musa?"

Riven blushed ever so slightly. "My girlfriend. Darcy doesn't like her. Wants me to ditch her, actually. Only time I disobeyed her." Why was he talking in fragments?

"Until now?" Flora asked.

Riven dug his hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah."

As Flora was about to leave, Riven spoke up suddenly. "Listen, I would completely understand if you want to quit."

Flora looked at him carefully. "Do you want me to quit?"

"No! I'd love for you to stay...but Darcy." He shrugged his shoulders in explanation.

"Well I need the money," Flora stated flatly. "What I make from my other job isn't stretching far enough. I have to be able to pay-" She stopped suddenly, her face flushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's okay," Riven assured. "Well, see you tomorrow I guess."

"You too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Flora!"

Flora turned as someone called her name. "Oh, hello." She squinted. "Helia, right?" She waited for him to catch up to her and walked on ahead when he did.

"Yeah. It's been a while."

"I know," Flora acquiesced. "How are things?"

Helia shrugged. "They're all right. I'm a little stuck on my latest piece though."

"Oh," Flora replied absentmindedly. "You know, back in high school, I always knew you'd be an artist."

"Really?" Helia asked eagerly.

Flora nodded. "So what is this new piece? Maybe I can help you get unstuck."

"Oh, no, it's all right," said Helia. "But, it's really nice of you to offer. Listen, do you want to, maybe, grab some coffee? If you're not busy, that is." He started shuffling his feet uncomfortably and running his hand through his hair. Flora remembered when he used to do that. She wasn't exactly as oblivious to his identity as she let on.

She paused to think for a second. She was only catching up on an old friend. And she _did _have some free time. "Sure," she finally said. "Coffee would be great."

**This is kind of short I think and I know it took ages. It also wasn't one of the best. I probably won't be updating much since I have three chapters of various other I plan to write and I'm leaving from July 3-13. Plus I'm trying to find time to spend with all of my friends before I get whisked away to La Jolla. Anywho, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LadyNightSky: Eh...not yet. But it will be in the end. Obviously. :)**

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: Sorry it was so long since my last update. Very busy.**

**StarlitPhantomess: Nope. Riven/Flora no way and Flora/Helia eventually. I just have to cook up some scheme to break Flora up from the OC she's dating. All in a day's work.**

**zodiac dragonHatori: Yeah, I'm starting to confuse people as to where Flora stands. You know her, she's always too late for everything. But she'll figure it out.**

**Okay, I think this is mainly going to be about Flora and Helia. But no Flora/Helia, I repeat, NO Flora/Helia yet. But soon. :) **

Darcy was tailing her. The stupid girl never noticed and Darcy wasn't surprised. This had gotten serious. And dangerous. For her. She fumed, remembering the conversation she overheard that morning.

_"Have you finished already, dear?" 'Dear'? Oh, that girl was still here._

_"Yes, m'a-Odessa. I suppose I should be leaving. I'll be back in the evening." Darcy cackled silently, noting how the girl avoided any mention of dinner.  
_

_"Why don't you stay for a while?" Odessa suggested. __Darcy groaned inwardly._

_"If it's not too much trouble..." Flora said.  
_

_"Of course, Flora. Come, sit down. I haven't really gotten to know you. Tell me about your parents." __Darcy drew a sharp breath from outside the door. This can't be good._

_"I - my mother - that is, I don't really have that great a background. My father left when I was young and my mother hasn't been well. She's coming to see me next week though." Her mother? Coming? _Here? _No. She would know. She would know all about me, Darcy thought frantically, trying not to panic.  
_

_"Oh, you poor thing," Odessa exclaimed, causing Darcy to gag. Then she touched a more interesting subject. "Are you seeing anyone? No doubt you are, you're a lovely girl." Darcy seethed.  
_

_She pressed her ear to the door. Flora wouldn't lie. And Darcy wanted to know the answer. "I - yes, his name's Kyler. He's a doctor at the hospital where I work." Darcy froze, wanting to scream, her voice having abandoned her. Kyler? _Her _Kyler? _This_ is why he shuns her, because he's with Flora?? Her shoulders stiffening a little, Darcy stomped out huffily and waited for Flora to exit. Now she was more determined than ever to destroy her._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Really, it's been so long," Flora said, a smile tugging at her lips, enough to make her forget all of the troubles of her new job.

"So how have you been making a living?" Helia asked conversationally, nodding his thanks to the waiter who handed him his coffee.

"Oh, I'm a nurse at the Adenbrook's Hospital," Flora said absentmindedly, as though it wasn't important. She grabbed a packet of sugar, planning on pouring its contents into her coffee mug. She watched incredulously as Helia picked his up and took a long sip. "How do you do that?" she blurted out.

A frown creased his forehead. "Do what?"

"Don't you add anything to your coffee?" Flora inquired.

Helia smiled. "I believe in...the natural beauty of things. Once you're used to the taste, you get to like it. Try it."

Uncertainly, and with much hesitation, Flora dropped the sugar and, with a determined look on her face, downed a good amount of coffee. She pursed her lips tightly.

Helia peered into her face anxiously. "How was it?"

"Bitter," Flora said truthfully. "Tell me more about your work," she pressed, her fingers edging towards her unopened packet of Sweet 'n' Low.

Shaking his head, Helia said, "Horrible. I've been experimenting with portraits and people..." His eyes gazed far off into the distance, then back to her. "Would you," he paused, uncertain, "like me to show you?"

Darcy's camera phone had never stopped clicking on the two of them. Not even when Flora nodded and they left. Darcy didn't need to follow them anymore. Kyler was going to have a field day with this she thought as she sent the pictures to his cellphone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this where you live?" Flora asked, staring at the two story house and thinking back to her crowded flat.

Helia nodded. "But we're not going in there. What I want to show you is out back." He gestured for her to follow him into the backyard, which was average sized, with a large, out of place, shed in the back, partially hidden by trees. In fact, it was so large, it would have to be called a barn. Helia opened the door to it, and led Flora in.

She let out a gasp. Inside, canvases hung all over the four walls and some on the ceiling too. There were paint cans in a corner, a thousand stencils of different sizes piled on the ground near it, and a mixing pallet onto of one of the lids. She turned to Helia disbelievingly, who grinned at her, abashed.

Edging closer to the easel near a dusty window, she studied the walls closely. There were a few face down canvases lying on the floor and she picked one up, intending to move it until she realized what an intriguing piece it was. She examined it, fingering the edges carefully. Helia looked as if he were to stop her, then changed his mind.

It was the penciled outline of a person. A woman, no doubt. She glanced at another one, which was the very same, only more detailed. She kneeled down, oblivious to the dried painted and old newspapers. They were all of that same woman at various stages, but never was the face filled in, or even the hands. Flora looked at Helia, puzzled, who shrugged.

She stood up, leaving the cast away sketches where they were, and concentrated on his newest piece, the one he'd been 'stuck' on. Again, it was a woman with no hands. She had simple clothing, which wasn't colored, and chocolate locks of hair tumbling down her back. Her skin was a rich, creamy brown, but the face was an empty void.

Flora turned to Helia, who was still by the door, and put her hands on her hips, something she rarely did. "What is this?"

Helia walked up to the portrait slowly and sat on the stool, staring at the ground, thinking. He looked up at Flora, who was still waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Sighing, Helia said, "Remember Layla Jordan of our senior year?"

**I figured I'd end it there. I know it's short and I would have written more but I just felt like I had to end it there. Until next time! And review!**


End file.
